


From the Streets of Starling City

by MacyAudenStar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, five sentence fics, lady friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAudenStar/pseuds/MacyAudenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets and one-shots from tumblr. Multiple pairings, AU, various prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity/Oliver: Felicity Goes to Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Abbie’s Ridiculous Prompt 3 - Felicity takes the weekend off from Team Arrowing to go to a con, but doesn’t tell the boys what her plans are. An emergency calls her back to the foundry and she arrives in full cosplay.

Felicity hurried down the stairs, eager to repair whatever the boys broke, so she could rush back to the Central City Comic Con before the Amazing Spider-Man 2 panel started. “Ok, boys. What did you do to my system? It was fine when I checked it before I left Thursday night.”

Oliver and Dig turned around to explain, but just stared at her open-mouthed. She frowned. “What? Is my lipstick smeared or something?” She watched as Oliver’s eyes slowly raked over her body, and she did a mental fist bump to herself for her excellent craftsmanship. When his eyes left her chest and finally met hers again, she cocked her head at him and pursed her lips in question.

“Felicity. What are you wearing?” Oliver asked, an almost-grin on his face, as if he didn’t care that he just got caught checking her out. Then again, he’s Oliver Queen, he probably didn’t care.

“Oh, my costume! Well, it was a struggle. I was thinking about dressing as a blood elf hunter, but I decided to save that one for tomorrow. I really worked hard on this one, spent hours sewing on the details, I wanted to wear it tonight, for the contest.” She looked down at her red bodice with the silver detailing that she spent hours sewing by hand, making sure that it hadn’t fallen down to expose anything she didn’t want exposed - though she thought she’d feel something like that - then glanced down to the silver skirt and red boots that were part of her costume to make sure everything else was still intact. “It’s not as good as Yaya Han’s Sif costume, but I think I did a great job. The cape’s in my car. I didn’t want to get it dirty down here.”

“Sif?” “What’s a blood elf?” Oliver and Dig spoke at the same time, and she could feel her face heating up.

She played with the fake hair from the wig she was wearing. “Um, Lady Sif from the Thor comics? Or the movie? She’s a bad ass lady warrior from Asgard. And a blood elf is a character you can play in World of Warcraft, that game that you guys catch me playing all the time.” She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the guys fighting smirks, and losing the battle with themselves. “I told you guys I was going away for the weekend.”

“Where did you go, Felicity?” Oliver asked with a wide smile.

“Central City’s Comic Con.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And I’d really like to get back there. So, tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it and be back in time for the panels.”

Digg beckoned her over to where he was standing by her computers, explaining that the network had gone down while they were planning for the night’s mission. They couldn’t use the comm system, couldn’t hack into the traffic cams, they couldn’t do anything. Felicity sighed and got straight to work, and they watched, amazed, as she got everything back within 45 minutes.

"I told you, remarkable," Oliver murmured from behind her. She knew she probably could have gotten it done faster if it weren’t for the fact that he insisted on hovering over her, so close that she could feel his body heat against her back. Though, to be fair, there wasn’t much of a back to speak of.

“There. Is there anything else you guys need before I go back?”

“No, I think we’re good,” Digg said, amusement clear in his voice. She glared at him, aiming for vicious, but she figured she was only pulling off ridiculous, especially since she had taken the time to put the headgear and the wig back on in the bathroom.

She was walking back up the stairs to leave, when she heard Oliver call out, “Good luck in the contest tonight, Lady Sif!” She huffed, annoyed, but couldn’t fight the grin slowly forming on her lips as she remembered the way his eyes raked over her body. So, Oliver Queen was into cosplay, who knew?


	2. Tommy/Felicity: Lunch Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy visits QC for lunch.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Executive Assistant,” Tommy said cheerfully as he walked up to Felicity’s desk.

She growled at him even without looking up from her computer. “I’m going to kill him, Tommy.” She sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “What do you need?”

“Oliver and I had lunch plans. I emailed you to schedule it in last week, remember?” he said with a cheeky grin.

She glared at him over her glasses, he was enjoying her anger at being “promoted” far too much. “He’s in a meeting with the head of IT. You’re early.”

“I know. I just wanted to stop and chat with you before we went to lunch.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and stabbed at her salad haphazardly, even as she turned back to her computer screen to research QC’s financials for Oliver’s meeting tomorrow morning. “Did the salad do something to piss you off? Ask you to get it coffee? Make copies?”

She sighed to cover the amused grin that she always seemed to wear when Tommy showed up. “Did you know that when I was in IT, I got an hour lunch that I could spend however I wanted?” Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. “I did. And, if I wanted to spend it working on a particularly hard code, that was my prerogative. But, I could also go grab lunch with friends. People I worked with or Carly or even Kelly, when she had time.” She stabbed at the salad again. “I wasn’t forced to sit at my desk to go over reports with a crappy salad from the half-assed café in the lobby six days in a row. I did not go to MIT for this,” she grumbled quietly.

Tommy frowned. “I hadn’t given it much thought, really, if I’m completely honest with you.”

“Yeah, I hadn’t either. I guess you never quite know what you have until it’s gone. Although when I eventually get moved to another position because I’m making Oliver’s life hell, I’m probably going to miss seeing his very cute friend come in at least once a week,” she said, giving him a quick once-over, and hoping he didn’t notice that she just checked him out. But he did look abnormally attractive with his blue button up under a charcoal gray suit, as if he was just coming from a meeting himself.

No such luck for Felicity though, as Tommy walked around to the side of the desk that she was sitting on, leaned against it and crossing his arms over his chest, gave her another cheeky grin. “Do you mean to tell me you’re going to miss me, Miss Smoak?”

She pursed her lips, amused, “No, I was talking about Kyle.”

“Kyle, you mean the one from the basement? The one that delivers the mail?”

“The one and only. He’s my main man,” she said with a drawl.

“Kyle. The 19 year old intern that wears the pocket protector?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she agreed as she side-eyed him and took another bite from her salad. “That’s the one. I like them young.”

Tommy’s eyes lit up as he threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I think you’d miss me.”

“Just as much as I miss Helena.”

Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but just then Oliver and Moira joined them. “Tommy, it’s so good to see you,” Moira said with a smile.

“You as well, Mrs. Queen,” Tommy said. He straightened up and walked back to the other side of the desk to kiss Moira on the cheek.

“Felicity,” her eyes snapped over to Oliver, “I need you to schedule another meeting with Robertson, first available. Also, when I get back, I need the financial report completed and on my desk.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, just slightly, she didn’t want Moira to notice, but she knew that he and Tommy both would be able to hear the ice in her tone when she said, “Yes, sir. Is there anything else you need, Mr. Queen? Coffee, perhaps?”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that Oliver had just replaced the coffee machine that she had found a new way to break the week before. That made five since she became his EA, and each machine had been broken in a different way, growing more and more violent each time. Even Moira had to stifle a grin at the suggestion.

“No, Felicity, that will be all,” Oliver said in a rush. Felicity gave him a tight-lipped smile and watched as the three of them left to have lunch together. When she couldn’t see them anymore, she gave the financial report another look. She was certain she screwed the report up completely, and as much as she disliked Oliver Queen at the moment, she didn’t want him to look like a total idiot when he went to his meeting.

Twenty minutes later, a voice called out, “I have a delivery for a Felicity Smoak?”

She looked up at the man standing uncertainly before her. “Yes, that’s me.” He was wearing an Egg Roll No. 1 shirt, but she didn’t remember ordering any Chinese food. She took the delivery from him and smiled at the note attached to the receipt.

“Better than salad, I hope. You think you can steal away an hour or two and have lunch with me tomorrow?” was written in Tommy’s messy scrawl. She smiled happily to herself as she texted him back with a “Yes,” then threw away the dreadful salad, ready to dig in to the honey chicken that she loved so much.


	3. Tommy/Felicity: Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from thecoolcheryl: Felicity's had it with Oliver. Tommy arranges a surprise to help her unwind.

“Here are your messages, Mr. Queen,” Felicity said, placing the papers on Oliver’s desk. “Do you need anything else, Mr. Queen?”

Tommy raised his eyebrows in amusement at her icy tone and looked over at Oliver who sighed. “No, Felicity. That will be all. Thank you.”

Felicity nodded. “Of course, Mr. Queen. I’ll be at my desk, if you need anything.”

Tommy and Oliver watched her walk out, once she got to the door and shut it carefully, Tommy turned to Oliver and said, “Oh, man. What did you do?”

Oliver dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. “I may have told her that she needed to be more professional at work and that it would help if she could be better at the job.”

Tommy threw his head back and laughed. “That’s it? There’s got to be more. I know you, and I know Felicity.”

“I may have also agreed to allow Isabel to borrow her for an afternoon next week on a day when I have meetings out of the office. Well, not so much borrowing…More like Isabel said Felicity could shadow her assistant.”

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you just let her go back to her old job? Or if it’s too much trouble going down however many floors, make her a project manager or something? Anything.”

“That would look even worse. How would I explain that?” Oliver braced his hands on his desk. “I’m pretty sure she’s mad about outside activities as well.”

“I know that you and Digg can do your other stuff without her, but would you consider maybe not being a dick? Keep her around?”

Oliver smirked. “Why? Because you have a thing for my IT girl? I know you think I’m oblivious, man, but come on.”

“So, tomorrow is Saturday,” Tommy said, changing the subject as quickly as he could.

“Yes. And?”

“Do you have any outside activities planned for the weekend?”

“No, we’re uh…taking the weekend off.” Tommy understood that “to give Felicity some space” was unspoken.

Tommy grinned. “Perfect.”

The next day, Felicity getting the coffee down from its spot above her fridge when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her clock, it was barely 9am. “I swear on my Xbox, if that’s Oliver,” she grumbled to herself as she walked over to the door. She peeked out the peephole and was surprised to see Tommy standing out in her hallway.

“You aren’t even dressed yet, Smoak?” Tommy said when she opened the door. “Come on, put some clothes on. I have a surprise for you.”

Felicity waved him inside. “A surprise? Why?”

“I talked to Oliver yesterday. I think you need to unwind a little,” Tommy said with a grin. “And I am the relaxation master.”

Felicity snorted. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Tommy flopped down onto her couch. “Just go get dressed. Something comfortable.”

Thirty minutes later, she’d showered and dressed, threw her hair in a knot on top of her head, and when she left her bedroom, found Tommy comfortably sprawled on her couch, watching Warehouse 13 reruns on Syfy. She leaned against the door frame to her bedroom and watched him for a moment. “You enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, this is kind of interesting. That Claudia girl kind of reminds me of you.” He turned off the TV and looked over at her. “You ready to go?”

“Where are we going?” She slipped into an old pair of chucks and grabbed her purse.

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise. We just have to pick something up first.” They got into his car and stopped at a bakery, loading up on coffee and pastries, then drove back to his place.

“Really? The surprise is your apartment?” Felicity asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Just come on.” She followed him upstairs, waiting patiently as he unlocked his door. He let her in first, then set the drinks and pastries on his coffee table before picking up a bag and handing it to her.

Felicity looked at him quizzically before looking in the bag. “You bought all of new Who on Blu-ray?”

Tommy shrugged. “I…you said it was your favorite show. I thought you might want to introduce someone to it. Show me what it’s all about.”

“You want to spend the day watching _Doctor Who_ with me?” Felicity asked, excited. Tommy nodded. She threw her arms around his neck. “This is going to be so much fun.” She dug through the bag to pull out series one and handed the case to Tommy. “We’re starting to with Nine, and it’s a little ridiculous, and you might roll your eyes through the first episode, but it will be so worth it by episode two. And then there’s the tenth doctor, he’s amazing. Brilliant, even.” She paused. “You really want to do this with me? I didn’t take you for a Doctor Who fan.”

“Well, I thought about taking you to get a massage or your nails done, like I could do for Thea when she needed to chill out, but I thought that didn’t sound like you.”

“And you thought binge-watching _Doctor Who_ did?” She kissed his cheek. “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Tommy Merlyn.”


	4. Felicity, Laurel, Thea: Too Much Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from burningletter- on tumblr: "Fine, maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to drink the entire bottle of wine."

"Fine, maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to drink the entire bottle of wine."

Laurel and Thea locked eyes over Felicity’s head, concerned for their friend. “Everything ok, Felicity?” Thea asked.

"Because if something is bothering you, we might be able to help, you know," Laurel offered.

Felicity waved her hand in front of her face, trying to wave their concern off, but she just ended up throwing herself off balance. “I’m fine, just, you know, someone slut sneezed when they saw me at QC today for like the 15th time this week, and it’s also the anniversary of my parents’ death, and The Notebook is just so sad. But I’m ok.”

"Oh, honey, let’s get you tucked in to bed. You’re staying with me tonight, and we’ll talk tomorrow over a greasy breakfast, ok?" Laurel wrapped an arm around Felicity and walked her to the bedroom slowly, shooting Thea another look of concern. There was so much they didn’t know about Felicity Smoak.


	5. Oliver/Felicity: Unlikely Ice Skating Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ferggirl: oliver x felicity, unlikely ice skating partners

"Again," Oliver grunted, earning him a glare from Felicity and a sigh from their coach.

"Again? Oliver, I love being in your arms, believe me," she winced, but continued, "but I literally cannot do this sit spin one more time. Coach, what do you think?"

"I think you look great," Diggle said from a few feet away. Felicity pointed at him in a "See?" gesture.

"He said ‘great’ not perfect, one more time with the sit spin, Felicity. We only have a week, don’t forget."

"We’re in Russia, Oliver. How could I forget? We’ve practiced this move, along with the rest of the choreography, so much I can do it in my sleep. Oliver, the rest of the team is gone, we shouldn’t even be here."

Oliver looked over at Diggle, who nodded in agreement with Felicity. “You really want to go see Sochi?”

"Yes, Oliver, please."

"Meet you in the lobby of the hotel in an hour," Oliver sent her a grin that made her a little weak in the knees, but she was sure that it was just all of the skating.


	6. Felicity, Tommy, Oliver, Diggle: Felicity vs. Tom Brady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from girlwithsixsmiles: "Felicity, did you just throw your pretzel at Tom Brady?"
> 
> Because we were so upset about our Colts losing to the Patriots.

"Felicity, did you just throw your pretzel at Tom Brady?"

Felicity scrunched her nose as Diggle and Oliver laughed beside her, and Tommy continued to look incredulous. “I…Maybe? I mean, I might have.” She nodded. “It’s a good possibility.”

"I did not know you were a Colts fan when I agreed to bring you to this game," Tommy said. "You can’t actually assault the QB, Smoak, or they’ll ban us from the stadium."

"To be fair, her aim is terrible, so I doubt she even really hit him," Diggle said with a grin.

"It’s a shame that we don’t know anyone that could help me work on my aim," she side-eyed Oliver.

Oliver nodded, “The second we have some downtime at the foundry, I’ll make sure your aim is so good that you’ll hit him right in the face the next time you see him.”

"You two," Tommy pointed at Oliver and Diggle, "should not be encouraging her."


	7. Tommy/Felicity: A Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ferggirl: His laugh was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

His laugh was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Well, it was a little unwelcome, since Felicity was in the middle of spring cleaning their apartment…Meaning she was dancing around with the broom, her hair piled on top of her head, an off-shoulder gray sweatshirt on, looking like she stepped out of Flashdance, so not much cleaning was actually getting done.

"Tommy!" she spun around quickly and launched herself into his arms. "You’re home early."

"I wanted to surprise you," Tommy raised his eyebrows in question, "Are you surprised?"

She smiled and kissed him quickly. “Very surprised. And very happy.”

He grinned and picked her up, causing her to yelp and wrap her legs around his waist. “That’s good, because I missed you. And our bed, and you in our bed.”

"I think I like where this is going, Mr. Merlyn."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm macyaudenstar on tumblr as well. If you want to stop by and say hi or submit a prompt, my ask box is open. :)


End file.
